fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Avoiding Wrath! Episode 5
Wolfgang) Samantha...Stay back... Samantha) Why? Wolfgang) Can't Airren create powerful winds? Samantha) Yeah... Wolfgang) Now add Volf's wind power... Samantha) O_O THAT'S WINDY! Velix Volf) So windy that Wolfgang is staying out of this battle! Wolfgang) WHAT! Velix Volf) We don't need you blowing away... Samantha) You'll fly like paper... Wolfgang) Yeah right...-_-''' '''Samantha) I know I'll fly away like paper, so it's alright Wolfgang... Wolfgang) Yeah...Well Volf wanted me to partner brawl with him a minutes ago... Velix Volf) Well...I had a change of plan, after hearing it would be windy. Wolfgang) YOU KNOW I'LL BE FINE! Velix Volf) No You'll.. ( Interruption ) BOOM! ( White fluff blasts in all directions ) ( Wolfgang starts to cough ) Wolfgang) Geez...A warning would have been nice...right Samantha? ... Wolfgang) Samantha? ... ( Wolfgang looks at where Samantha was and then sees her feet away ) Wolfgang) O_O ( Wolfgang runs over to Samantha ) Wolfgang) Samantha! Are you okay! Samantha) Well...I said I would fly like paper... Wolfgang) Yeah you did... ( Samantha gets up with Wolfgang's help ) Velix Volf) Geez...You suck at sneak attacks! Airren) You are pretty good to get through my attack and hit me...JUST IT WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN! Velix Volf) OR YES IT WILL! ( Volf charges into Airren, hitting her ) Velix Volf) I HIT YOU! Airren) NO YOU DIDN'T! ( Clouds form behind Volf and Airren appears, while the Airren, Volf hit disappears ) Velix Volf) O_O Airren) TAKE THIS! ( Airren slashes Volf with her crested wings, then she uses a gust of wind to slam Volf to the cloudy ground ) Velix Volf) Well...I didn't expect that...BUT THAT JUST SUCKED! ( Volf bursts off the cloudy ground and charges back towards Airren ) ( Airren sidesteps the attack and pushes Volf up higher into the sky with a pulse of wind ) Velix Volf) I'M GETTING TIRED OF THIS BACK ATTACK VOLF GAME! ( Volf turns his body around and forces himself down ) Airren) I LOVE THIS GAME, YOU'RE EMBARRASSING YOURSELF! Velix Volf) YOU KNOW WHAT! ( Velix Volf releases a pulse of electricity from his orb and follows up with a few gust of winds ) Airren) Wow...BORING! ( The full pulse goes pass Airren and the clouds absorb it ) Velix Volf) D*MN IT! Airren) What a worthless move! Velix Volf) Well...I have to play dirty now! Airren) Dirty? Not like it'll help! Velix Volf) You sure? I know you're a chicken! Airren) Wow-weak... Velix Volf) I know you're weak, you play back attack! Airren) That's my game... Velix Volf) I just didn't know your were a poor excuse for a Ventus bakugan... Airren) What a lie! Velix Volf) It sucks...I mean your the first legend and the first is the weak...You are a legend right? Airren) Y...( Interruption ) Velix Volf) CHICKEN! CHICKEN! STUPID WINGS! STUPID HOME! STUPID FAMILY! STUPID EVERYTHING! Airren) >=O Velix Volf) YOU'RE MAD! CHICKEN! Airren) THAT'S IT! ( Airren takes off towards Volf ) ( Volf takes off, making Airren chase him ) Airren) YOU'RE THE CHICKEN! Velix Volf) Thank you...I didn't notice how stupid you are... Airren) I'm not stupid... ( Velix Volf travels to the cloudy ground, while Airren follows ) Velix Volf) Really...I'm getting tired... ( Airren starts to catch up, while Velix Volf reaches the cloudy ground ) Velix Volf) Now...Earlier I said you were dumb...and well...YOU ARE! ( A discharge comes from Volf's wings making the static come from the clouds and attach to Airren's whole body ) ( Volf flies up high in the sky and looks at Airren ) Velix Volf) So how's moving? Airren) D*MN YOU! HOW LONG DID YOU KNOW THIS! Velix Volf) Since I saw the clouds absorb my electric pulse... I was hoping for this to happen, so I could well...get you stuck... Airren) And? Velix Volf) GOODBYE! ( Velix Volf fires a magnetic pulse from his orb, under his neck ) Airren) What use is that! Velix Volf) GOODBYE MEANS YOU LOST! ( The magnetic pulse collides with the electricity creating tons of sparks that attack Airren second by second ) Airren) WHAT THE.... BOOM! ( Smoke rises from the ground of the attack were Airren was ) Velix Volf) ONE LEGEND DOWN! ( Velix Volf flies over to Wolfgang and Samantha ) True Ventus? Episode 6 ' Grade of Avoiding Wrath! Episode 5? S A B C D F ' ' Do you think that Volf learned from Airren? Yes No Yes, about ventus and speed No, Volf really didn't absorb anything...It's not the last of Airren's training... 50-50 ' Category:Wolf Story 4 Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Velix Volf Category:Airren